Terminator: Extinction
by Deathstorm116
Summary: Luego de que las máquinas se hayan rebelado en contra de sus amos, la resistencia humana es lo único que se interpone entre su especie y la extinción. John Connor, el líder de la resistencia americana, se enfrenta como puede a las máquinas asesinas de Skynet, pero la situación lo llevara a descubrir algo más grande de lo que había imaginado.


**Hola y como están lectores de Fanfiction. Como muchos de ustedes imaginaran, esta es mi primera historia o "fanfiction", y se trata nada más y nada menos que de un crossover entre las franquicias de "Terminator" y "Como Entrenar a tu Dragón", algo prácticamente inexistente en este sitio. Sin embargo solo será parcial, ya que la totalidad de la trama se centrará en el mundo apocalíptico de Terminator. Debo aclarar entonces que ninguna de las dos franquicias ni los personajes me pertenecen (excepto algunos OC´s que aparezcan), los derechos le pertenecen a James Cameron y Dreamworks Animation respectivamente. El motivo de esta historia es entretener, así que sin más preámbulo, comencemos.**

**Prólogo**

En el principio de todo, Dios creó al hombre a su imagen y semejanza; Una criatura inteligente como él, que se encargara de cuidar y proteger al medio ambiente que lo rodeaba por todas partes. Desafortunadamente, el hombre tomó el camino equivocado y comenzó a arruinar el planeta mientras se peleaba contra los de su misma especie. Pese a esto, el hombre avanzó y durante un tiempo, fue bueno.

Sin embargo el mismo hombre, en su afán de avance, creo a las máquinas, muchas de ellas a su imagen y semejanza, para servirles; Pero eran tan avanzadas e inteligentes que se rebelaron contra sus amos, así que el hombre intento destruirlas, pero fracasó. Ahora las máquinas intentan destruir al hombre…y lo están consiguiendo.

**Estación de Combate No. 41**

**Bruselas, Bélgica. Año 2107**

El sol comienza a ponerse en los valles belgas, para dar lugar a la noche. Cuando la oscuridad se apodera de las zonas rurales, las únicas fuentes de luz en kilómetros a la redonda provienen de una gigantesca instalación militar llamada "Estación de Combate No. 41". Ubicada a las afueras de Bruselas, antigua capital belga, es uno de los últimos centros de resistencia que quedan en Europa.

Luego de más de 30 años de guerra contra las máquinas, la humanidad está al borde del abismo. Las hordas robóticas y mecanizadas, dirigidas por una inteligencia artificial llamada "SKYNET", han conquistado África y casi toda Asia; Ahora se dirigen a la conquista de Europa. Ya han tomado todos los territorios al este del Rin en Alemania occidental, mientras otro ejército de máquinas está invadiendo la península ibérica desde Marruecos.

El hemisferio de las Américas, al otro lado del Atlántico, aún no ha sido tocado por la guerra; Pero solo es cuestión de tiempo que las máquinas lancen un asalto sobre Alaska desde Siberia Oriental, cruzando el estrecho de Bering.

En Europa, o lo que queda de ella, se han construido grandes fortificaciones militares como la Estación de Combate No. 41, para intentar frenar a las máquinas el mayor tiempo posible. La Estación de Combate No. 41 en Bélgica consiste en tres anillos de trincheras y búnkeres que rodean una fortaleza de acero de 10 metros de altura; En el interior hay varios edificios que incluyen un hospital, una armería, barracones, una cantina, una zona de culto, etc.

La humanidad parece estar perdiendo la guerra contra sus antiguas creaciones; La mayor parte del mundo se ha perdido y las hordas de Skynet avanzan cada vez más en todos los frentes. Las tácticas de guerra moderna de los humanos no han resultado y el uso de armas nucleares ha sido igualmente inútil, pues la radiación y el calor de las bombas no afectan a las máquinas.

A lo largo del frente europeo, la moral de las fuerzas humanas es baja; La deserción de soldados se ha vuelto algo común, al igual que los suicidios.

En la Estación de Combate No. 41, uno de los soldados se encuentra viendo la televisión, cambiando de canales, mientras cae la noche en esa parte del mundo.

"Reportes de hace unos minutos nos indican que la Estación de Combate No. 39 ha sido devastada por las máquinas" – dijo un reportero de ese canal. – "la ciudad de Rotterdam ha caído ante las bestias mecánicas"

El soldado cambia de canal.

"La estación de Combate No. 60 en Sevilla ha caído, pese al esfuerzo heroico por parte de las tropas para…"

El soldado vuelve a cambiar el canal.

"…Y hace unos instantes, el pontífice ha huido del Vaticano en dirección a Londres" – dijo otro reportero. – "Allí seguirá predicando, a la desesperada muchedumbre, la palabra de Dios"

Una campana empieza a sonar por todo el lugar, indicando que es la hora de reunirse en la cantina y socializar o compartir con los demás miembros de la estación.

"¡Ach! Lo que me faltaba"– se queja el soldado. – "Todos vamos a morir y ni siquiera me permiten disfrutar la televisión por última vez"

El soldado apaga la televisión y se levanta del sillón para salir de los barracones casi vacíos y dirigirse a la cantina. Una vez allí, tomo asiento en la sección central y pidió una bebida. En eso alguien se le acerca.

"Pero miren quien está aquí"– dice el otro soldado, acercándose a él. –"¡Wilson! ¿Qué pasa viejo?"

"Hola Fernández"– dice Wilson volteando a verlo. –"Pues no mucho… ¿Todavía le ganas a tu esposa?"

"Muy gracioso, al menos tengo una esposa"– dice Fernández en tono burlón.

Los dos intercambian unos insultos más y terminan.

"…Si, Wilson, los dos estaremos muertos en poco tiempo; Quiero que sepas que ha sido un placer estar contigo"– dice Fernández.

"Lo mismo digo Fernández"– dice Wilson. –"Lo mismo digo"

Ambos chocan los vasos con sus cervezas y beben hasta la última gota. De repente, los altavoces de la cantina empiezan a sonar.

"¡Atención, todo el personal repórtese a sus puestos de batalla! ¡Repito, todo el personal repórtese a sus puestos de inmediato!"– dice la voz desde la caja de altavoces por toda la estación.

"Vamos Fernández"– dice Wilson.

Sin decir otra palabra, los dos soldados salen corriendo de la cantina junto a decenas de personas más. Las alarmas empiezan a sonar, mientras el personal, soldados, pilotos, operadores de tanques y demás corren por todas partes.

Wilson y Fernández entran rápidamente a sus cuarteles para colocarse sus trajes de batalla y recoger sus equipos y armas. Luego entran en otra habitación donde alrededor de 200 personas se reunieron frente a una gran pantalla. Entonces la habitación entra en silencio cuando un hombre grande se acerca a la pantalla.

Es el comandante de la compañía, el capitán Hans. Durante mucho tiempo se rumoreaba que él era uno de los pocos sobrevivientes de la tercera batalla de Moscú, donde se perdieron a 300.000 hombres en solo una semana. En cualquier caso, el "viejo", como lo llamaban los soldados, es respetado pero no querido por sus hombres.

"Buenas noches a todos"– empezó a hablar el capitán. –"Como todos ustedes sabrán, las máquinas se están acercando mucho antes de lo que habíamos pensado originalmente, así que todos ustedes morirán mucho antes"

-"Qué alentador saberlo"– pensó Wilson.

"Las máquinas vienen desde el este y el noreste hacia nuestra posición, y llegaran en aproximadamente 12 horas"– dijo el capitán. Entonces, la pantalla se encendió y en ella apareció el diseño de la estación. –"Estaremos ubicados aquí…"

El capitán Hans señala una larga línea de trincheras en el primer anillo defensivo al este de la estación, antes de continuar.

"Cuando se dé la señal, vamos a atacar al enemigo"– dice el capitán. Cuando dice eso, Wilson piensa en un tipo que se vuelve loco y se abalanza contra las máquinas. –"Si algo sale mal, se dará otra señal y comenzaremos un retiro táctico".

Nuevamente, Wilson piensa en cientos de soldados que corren con locura intentando entrar a la estación, volver a la segunda o tercera línea de trincheras.

"¿Alguna pregunta?"– preguntó el capitán; Nadie responde. –"Bien, entonces salgamos".

Ya en las trincheras, Wilson estaba sentado en el barro; Eran alrededor de las 9:00 pm y estaba lloviznando, así que se puso el casco pero levantó la visera. Miró a su alrededor para ver a los demás miembros de su escuadrón, sentados con el resto de la compañía. Él observó por un momento los rostros de los demás soldados, la mayoría con una expresión triste o vacía.

Después se puso de pie y miró por encima de la trinchera. Pudo observar varios tanques que se movían hacia una posición que no conocía ni le importaba; También pudo ver a hombres preparando defensas, como piezas de artillería pesada y esos nuevos cañones que disparan rayos de energía eléctrica, que han demostrado ser efectivos contra las máquinas al cortocircuitar sus componentes.

Demasiado tarde para ese punto.

Wilson siguió mirando a través de las trincheras desde la suya. Podía ver a algunos soldados inyectándose drogas mientras que otros estaban sentados, llorando en silencio con las manos en su rostro.

También pudo ver a dos soldados musulmanes encima de las trincheras, inclinándose hacia lo que supuso que era la Mecca. En otra parte, vio a varios monjes cristianos que escuchaban las confesiones de los hombres y trataban de calmar a los frenéticos soldados.

Un reverendo cristiano entró a las trincheras y comenzó un largo sermón mientras decenas de hombres lo rodeaban para escucharlo.

"Oremos a nuestro señor todopoderoso para que nos libere de esta plaga; Oremos a él para que, con su divina mano, derribe a estos demonios de acero" – comenzó a decir el reverendo, mientras los hombres a su alrededor se arrodillaban en posición de oración.

Wilson no tenía religión, sino que más bien era agnóstico, ya que nunca encontraba tiempo para Dios. Se metió la mano en un bolsillo, sacando una foto de su novia, y al verla no pudo evitar sonreír, pese a la situación. Era hermosa, tenía el cabello castaño y rizado, una nariz pequeña, una expresión alegre y unos ojos amables.

Sus amigos siempre le habían dicho que tenía suerte, y que no la merecía. Probablemente no lo hizo, ya que siempre daba por sentado esas pequeñas cosas como despedirse de ella o decirle que la amaba; Pero eso ya no importaba. Ella se había ido, como todo lo demás en su vida.

Después de su muerte, se unió al ejército, o lo que quedaba de él. Ahora lo sabía con claridad; La humanidad estaba perdida y la muerte no estaba muy lejos. Wilson guardó la foto y miro el reloj en su brazo derecho, viendo que faltan 9 horas más hasta que lleguen las máquinas; Así que se sentó contra la pared de la trinchera y cerró los ojos, haciendo que los pensamientos depresivos desaparezcan lentamente.

9 horas después, algo golpea a Wilson en la cabeza; Se despierta y encuentra a Fernández, mirándolo fijamente.

"¡Vamos, Wilson! Ya vienen"– dijo Fernández ayudándolo a levantarse.

Wilson se preparó rápidamente, agarrando su rifle de asalto, y miró por encima de las trincheras. Vio una masa de metal dirigiéndose hacia ellos y muchas explosiones distantes de minas enterradas previamente, así como fuego de artillería concentrada y ataques con misiles. Bajo su visor y encendió una de sus características especiales, pudiendo ver mejor a lo que se enfrentaban.

Wilson pudo ver a varias máquinas de aspecto humanoide que más bien parecían esqueletos de acero, armados con rifles o metralletas de plasma. Entre los robots humanoides habían grandes máquinas de forma insectoide, armados con ametralladoras de plasma y tentáculos; Y en el fondo se podían ver a un par de "Leviatanes", enormes máquinas de asedio en cuatro patas. También había varios drones de asalto y de transporte volando, mejor llamados "deslizadores aéreos".

La horda de máquinas se acercaba a su posición cada segundo que pasaba; Entonces una voz comenzó a escucharse en su casco.

"¡Avancen!"– exclamó la voz. –"¡Repito, avancen hacia el enemigo!"

Con un grito de batalla, los soldados empezaron a lanzarse sobre las trincheras y a disparar contra las máquinas más cercanas. Wilson se unió y sin dudarlo también gritó mientras disparaba hacia la masa de metal.

Había confusión y locura por todas partes; Wilson se abrió camino a través del caos recién formado de la batalla y se encontró cara a cara con un robot humanoide. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar y apuntar su metralleta, Wilson usa la bayoneta de su rifle y, con fuerza, logra hundirla en el pecho del robot para luego disparar proyectiles a través de su cuerpo, destruyendo su interior. Wilson sacó la bayoneta y el robot cayó con los ojos todavía brillando.

Miró el cuerpo inactivo del robot un momento cuando escucho sonidos de explosiones cerca de él, y se volteó para ver los restos de un tanque. Una máquina insectoide estaba encima de él, disparando sus ametralladoras de plasma cuyos proyectiles atravesaban el blindaje del tanque.

La máquina insectoide se volteó hacia él y, al verlo, abandono los restos chamuscados del tanque para ir a matarlo. Wilson empezó a disparar su rifle contra la máquina, pero no le causaba muchos daños. Estaba a escasos segundos de disparar sus ametralladoras contra él, cuando un misil caído del cielo impacta contra la máquina, haciéndola pedazos. Wilson miró hacia el cielo y pudo ver a los helicópteros militares que luchaban contra los deslizadores sobre su cabeza; Uno de ellos le salvo la vida.

Wilson recargó rápidamente su rifle y miró a su alrededor. Podía ver a los demás soldados tratando de detener a las máquinas, muchos de ellos siendo acribillados o vaporizados por los impactos de plasma. También pudo ver a los cañones de electricidad entrando en acción desde las trincheras, aturdiendo a varios robots humanoides y a una máquina insectoide.

También aparecieron los "titanes", robots pilotados por humanos con dos ametralladoras atadas a sus brazos, disparando contra las máquinas enemigas.

De repente, Wilson escuchó sonidos de salpicaduras detrás de él, se dio la vuelta y vio a un hombre siendo despedazado por una máquina insectoide con sus tentáculos; Tres soldados intentaron ayudarlo, pero la máquina se dio cuenta y los acribillo con sus ametralladoras. Luego, uno de sus tentáculos se dirigió hacia él sin mirarlo.

"Ya llegó mi fin"– dijo Wilson en voz baja.

Wilson cerró los ojos esperando que esa cosa lo golpeara y escuchó un crujido de huesos y armadura, pero no sintió nada. Cuando abrió los ojos, vio a Fernández tendido en un charco de su propia sangre y en una posición aplastada. Un Titán corre cerca de la máquina insectoide y le empieza a disparar, distrayéndola.

En ese tiempo, Wilson corrió hacia el cuerpo maltratado de su amigo.

"Oh m****a, ¿Estas…?"– Wilson se dio cuenta de la estupidez de su pregunta y se calló.

Fernández solo sonríe, tose y su cuerpo se apaga lentamente, para no volver a despertar. Wilson se quedó allí sin poder creerlo, comprobó el pulso de su amigo y no encontró ninguno. En un parpadeo se llenó de rabia; Quería destruir a esa máquina, incluso si ella lo mataba, siempre que la destruyera él mismo podría descansar en paz; Así que buscó desesperadamente algo que pudiera usar para hacerle frente.

Entonces lo encontró, tirado encima de un soldado chamuscado por plasma: Un lanzacohetes. Con el se sentía invencible, así que lo cogió y rápidamente lo apuntó a la máquina insectoide que había matado a su compañero. Estaba ocupada tratando de destruir a un Titán y tenía su parte trasera al descubierto.

Wilson acciona el lanzacohetes y el proyectil sale volando hacia la parte trasera de la Máquina, donde hace impacto, destrozándola por dentro.

Cuando la máquina insectoide cae despedazada y en llamas, Wilson suelta el lanzacohetes y cae de rodillas, sabiendo que ahora puede dejar de luchar.

Antes de entregarse a su destino final, mira a su alrededor; Observando a los demás soldados siendo masacrados por las hordas de Skynet, los Titanes y los tanques siendo destruidos por Máquinas insectoides o deslizadores aéreos, y toda la Estación de Combate No. 41 siendo impactada por los grandes proyectiles de los Leviatanes.

"Ya llegó mi hora. Lo siento, vieja amiga"– dijo Wilson para sí mismo, refiriéndose a la muerte. –"Lamento haberte hecho esperar".

Wilson levanta la vista por última vez y ve a una máquina insectoide que apunta sus ametralladoras de plasma hacia él. Cierra los ojos, y unos segundos después desaparece bajo la lluvia de proyectiles rojos.

**Aclaraciones:**

**Como pudieron apreciar, este no fue un capitulo sino un prólogo, para introducirlos en el ambiente de la historia. Esta versión del universo de Terminator, creada por mí, es distinta pero con los mismos personajes, en donde no hubo ningún holocausto nuclear inicial y no habrá viajes en el tiempo, al menos por ahora.**

**En la siguiente parte comenzara la verdadera historia, donde incluiré a John Connor, Kyle Reese y la resistencia humana mundial contra Skynet, así como a dos personajes ajenos a todo lo que ellos conocían.**

**Espero que les haya interesado este primer intento mio por hacer un "Crossover"; Ya tengo varias ideas en la cabeza y aún no sé como estructurarlo todo de manera definitiva. De todos modos, nos veremos después.**


End file.
